


bovine blues

by gunk



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bimboification, Body Modification, Breast Growth, Cow TF, Lactation, Large Breasts, M/M, Milking, Science Experiments, Stuffing, Transformation, Weight Gain, i tried to give this a plot but here's dummy thick cow!furry prowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunk/pseuds/gunk
Summary: Prowl is eager to aid in one of his partner's experiments, but the effects aren't quite what he was expecting.





	bovine blues

“I’m really not sure what you hope to accomplish here.”

Curiosity was all that kept Prowl in place, his arms crossed tightly across his chest as he tapped one of his feet against his chair’s legs. This entire thing, from start to finish, had been ridiculous. Sure, make an army of bio-mechanicals, alter yourself into one of them- that had a  _ purpose _ at some point, right? Prowl couldn’t say the same for whatever Tarantulas was planning now.

“I can go over the side effects with you-”

“I don’t mean the  _ side effects _ ,” Prowl cut off his partner with an exasperated sigh. “I mean the intended effects. Whatever it is you  **_actually plan to be doing here_ ** -”

It was Tarantulas’ turn to cut off Prowl, and he did so with an equally-exasperated flourish of his arms.

“Sit still and calm down! You need to use your  _ imagination _ , Prowl- if you actually have one,” Tarantulas gave his characteristic ‘evil laugh’, wringing one set of his hands as he rifled through his materials. Prowl seemed to do as he was instructed, and he was only pouting slightly more than normal. “Imagine! Chimeracons not just for the purpose of  _ war _ . To be honest, I don’t have an incredibly concrete plan yet, and you’re going to help me figure that out.”

Prowl exhaled through his nose, a sharp- but not aggressive- noise. His curiosity was only growing, especially as Tarantulas lifted up one of his tools for him to see. He scoffed,

“A water pitcher? Are you serving me  _ lunch _ before you turn me into a wolf?”

Undeterred by Prowl’s mocking words, Tarantulas began to stir what appeared to be slightly-thicker-than-normal water. At least one of his sets of eyes seemed to be locked onto Prowl, which meant that he definitely noticed the rising excitement in his soon-to-be test subject. He pulled the stirrer out of the pitcher, then put it back on the tool tray at his side. The ‘water’ was poured into a large glass (somehow, Prowl hadn’t noticed that it wasn’t a beaker until now), and it was then that Prowl realized that it was more than just ‘slightly’ thicker than normal. It was slightly ‘gooier’ than maple syrup, almost like he had melted Jello into a jar and then frozen it. It smelled sickeningly sweet, with an aftersmell of burning chemicals.

“Oh, almost forgot-” Tarantulas flittered around his tray again, then dumped some kind of pink-ish white powder into the glass, and swirled it around a bit. The chemical smell dispersed, replaced by the smell of...strawberries? Oh, he had to be kidding. The color of the stuff also changed to a wondrous, almost pastel pink, and by the time that Tarantulas had stopped, it actually didn’t look half bad.

“I shouldn’t have bothered with that, after your wolf comment-  _ they’re so  _ basic _ , Prowl _ \- but you know that I love you.”

Prowl made a sort of appreciative half-grunt as the glass was shoved into his hands. He didn’t make eye contact with Tarantulas.

“Love you, too”.

The tension in the room was palpable. It was too bright, too washed out to pretend that it was energon- but he had to get it down, didn’t he? Tarantulas cared about him too much to actually put him in harm’s way, and so Prowl knew that any fears he had at the moment were unfounded. He closed his eyes, swallowed thickly, and then lifted the glass to his lips.

It wasn’t half bad. Prowl smacked his tongue a bit, adjusting to the uber-thick nature of the slurry, then looked at Tarantulas to speak.

“No, no, no talking. Just keep drinking.”

Prowl pouted a bit, but he did as he was told. He closed his eyes again as he took another swig. It wasn’t ‘half bad’, no- it was  _ good _ . He seemed to appreciate the flavor more on every drink, as on the next swig, ‘good’ seemed to morph straight into ‘great’. By the next one after that, it was flat-out fantastic- fantastic enough that Prowl hardly noticed Tarantulas beginning to mill about him, taking readings of his vital signs on a handheld monitor. Prowl took another long,  _ long _ drink, and it was as he pulled the glass away from his lips that he realized it was the  **_best damn thing he’d ever tasted_ ** . He went to take another drink, but it came up woefully empty.

“Do you have more of that!?”

He was unashamed of how out of breath he sounded, and of how he spun around to face Tarantulas behind him- but Tarantulas seemed to push him back to his senses. _ Literally _ , actually, as he shoved Prowl back into a proper position in his chair.

“Sit still! Any physical activity interferes with the metabolization of the enzymes. We went over this.”

At that particular stream of words, Prowl’s head spun. He knew what those words meant separately, but he was totally lost around the first big word in that sentence. He mentally tried to pick apart what Tarantulas could have meant as he relaxed into his chair, idly realizing that he was beginning to feel a bit warm.

“How are you feeling, Prowl?”

“Huh?”

Prowl looked up at Tarantulas. Wait...what was he doing? Oh, right, Tarantulas had said a bunch of big words, like metaboliz...um…

“Say what you said before again. Those big words.”

He wasn’t sure how much good it would do, but Prowl still had enough of his wits about him that he refused to take his confusion sitting down. He wasn’t sure when he had even  _ become _ confused- it must have snuck up on him- but the entire world around him was beginning to seem just a bit more complex. All those tools at Tarantulas’ side became more mesmerizing, and Prowl found himself leaning forwards in his chair to look closer at the interesting wires hanging above them in the lab.

“Prowl.  _ Prowl _ , look at me.”

Prowl found himself unable to say much more than, “Huh?”

“How do you feel?”

Again, whatever he had been doing was totally forgotten. Tarantulas had been saying something before that, but it sounded really,  _ really _ boring. Acutely, somewhere deep in Prowl’s processor, he realized that he was having a hard time keeping focus on anything- but, predictably, the thought disappeared from his head just as quickly as it had entered it. That part of his brain seemed to quiet down again, as Prowl, with an uncharacteristically large smile plastered on his face, leaned back in his chair.

“My chest feels weird. And I’m hot.”

“Your vital signs were normal, so that ‘chest feeling’ is normal. Hey, are you hungry?”

Prowl didn’t  _ think _ that he was, but he didn’t really feel like he could trust his processor much right now- and, sure enough, his stomach grumbled loudly at the sheer mention of food. See, he should just trust his body, not his thoughts! It was a lot easier. Tarantulas laughed, then placed a hand on Prowl’s forehead for a moment, before pulling back to return to his labstuffs. Prowl whined.

“I’m hungry  _ now _ . What are you doing?”

“Nothing you would understand.”

Huffing, Prowl crossed his arms. Where did Tarantulas get off saying something like that!? Just as soon as Prowl had thought that, though, he jolted forwards.

“My chest!”

Instead of the flat metal that he had become accustomed to across, oh, well,  _ his entire life _ , Prowl’s crossed arms had met soft, warm material on his chest. He looked down in shock, and sure enough, the plating had shifted apart to allow for the development of blush-pink breasts. They were just nubs, barely even enough material to contain his perky new nipples, but Prowl would recognize what they were from a mile away. Next to him, Tarantulas’ ‘evil laugh’ once again rung out, but Prowl was too distracted by his breasts to notice...well, to notice anything besides the tray of food in Tarantulas’ arms.

“I’ll get your plating off as you start eating, alright?”

The contents of the tray were already starting to be stuffed into his mouth before Tarantulas could fully set it down on Prowl’s lap. He whined, looking at Tarantulas with a pout.

“But-  _ mmph _ ,” Prowl paused to shove another piece of cake into his mouth, and then to swallow it nearly whole. He didn’t know where his inhibitions had gone, nor did he really care- nor was he even sure what ‘inhibitions’ meant, now that he was thinking about it. “Don’t I need that?”   


Just as quickly as Prowl had begun to eat, Tarantulas had begun to ease and pop off Prowl’s plating, starting at his chest.

“Aren’t you safe here, Prowl? Why would you need  _ armor _ if you’re safe?”

Prowl was left to ponder that, mouth hanging open blankly as he thought until Tarantulas put the next piece of cake in for him. He had provided Prowl with a fork, even though he knew that it would go unused- and, as predicted, Prowl was still only manually shoving in handfuls of food. He seemed oblivious to the changes happening to his body, too distracted by mouthfuls of icing and other sweets to notice his growing thighs pop out from behind the plating they were straining against. His breasts had continued to grow, too, and it was only when his burgeoning belly pushed the food tray further away from him than was to convenient to reach, did he notice just how soft he had gotten.

“Ugh…” 

Prowl’s hands, still coated in sweets, went to either side of his stomach. It was bloated, his exposed protoform feeling like the same stuff that his breasts were made out of. His breasts! He had sort of forgotten about those. Prowl’s hands wandered up his chest, but they didn’t have to go far to find his now swollen, sagging tits hanging down against his chest. In human terms, he had to be just beyond a DD cup- but, even if Prowl had known how breast measurements worked, he probably wouldn’t have been able to do the math to figure his out.

His hands went to the sides of his helm, next, as the first unpleasant sensation of the night hit him. It was like a migraine clustered only at either side of his helm, a bit up from his cheeks, like some kind of pressure was just desperately trying to burst out of him-

With a loud, creaking pop, Prowl’s audials fell off of his helm. His panic was shortlived, though, as he realized that his actual audials themselves hadn’t fallen off- no, that would have been far too gorey- but they had been replaced by something softer. The armor that sheathed his inner ear workings had simply fallen off to accommodate his new ‘technology’, and from stroking the new bits on either side, Prowl had to say that they were certainly...cozy? As if on cue, Tarantulas appeared before him with a small hand mirror, and a smirk spread across Prowl’s lips.

“Whoa.”

“Do you like what you see?”

Prowl’s hands, again, went back to his chest. Most of his body was the same pale grey as his protoform usually was, with small tufts of black and white fur dispersed similarly to Tarantulas’ spider form; as well as the fur, there seemed to be a pastel pink tint to his breasts and his belly, the same pink that he recognized from the drink earlier. He turned a bit, and his perky heifer ears jerked up with excitement. He was so  _ soft _ . His stomach had grown so large that it had- hold on, he had to count- right, two folds sitting on the larger, bloated belly, but there was something there that Prowl couldn’t quite make sense of.

“What is  **_this_ ** _? _ ”

Touching the pink  _ thing _ , a deeper pink than the rest of his body, seemed to make Prowl jolt backwards in his chair. His dull arousal had just been a constant for him while he was in this state, but it crackled like a lightning bolt as his hands traced over the pink mound on his lower belly.

“It’s an udder, Prowl. And don’t you think it’s a bit obscene to just have it hanging out like this?”

Prowl nodded, biting his lip. He didn’t know what Tarantulas meant by that, nor was he quite sure what an udder was, but Tarantulas was smart, and so he was probably right. Tarantulas shoved something into Prowl’s hands, and he looked up at his lover with even more confusion than ‘normal’.

“Go on, stand up. You should put those on.”

It might have been a simpler task about an hour ago, sure, but in this state? Prowl could still see his thighs expanding a bit as his udder rested against them. He wasn’t even sure if he could stand up, let alone balance enough on his feet to- wait, his feet? He looked down, and gasped again. Hooves. He didn’t need Tarantulas to explain that bit to him, nor the subtle curve of his lower legs into a sort of ‘digitigrade’ form, like the only Earth animal that Prowl easily recognized (a horse, since he had almost been kicked by one after driving his altmode into a field, once).

“I’ll help you up.”

“No, I’ve got it-!” 

Prowl braced himself on either side of the chair, surprised by just how  _ heavy _ he felt now. Every part of him jiggled with movement, his saggy breasts and udder especially. Those parts of his body got special attention from Prowl as he stood up, as their heaviness wasn’t the only thing that bothered him, but also  _ why _ they were so heavy. Prowl bit his lip, but he couldn’t surpress the moan that came out of him as he managed to stand. 

Tarantulas cackled, and Prowl cried out again; his lover’s hands had gone to his breasts, another set of hands on his udder, and even the slight pinch of just holding them was enough to make them leak. They were swollen and heavy, and if Prowl was right (which he really wasn’t sure of, still), then they were still swelling. He wanted whatever it was inside of him  **_out_ ** , but if just a simple touch was enough to make him cry out, he wasn’t sure if he could take the process of doing so. Thankfully, Tarantulas’ hands receded, and Prowl was able to take a few unsteady steps away from the chair. The clothes that he had held were taken from him, but he didn’t protest the help this time- not after that.

“Um...why’d you do that?”

By the time that Prowl had thought to actually ask, Tarantulas had already finished his first move. A choker had been placed around Prowl’s neck, and as he turned his head to look down, the telltale clanging that came from it- as well as its distinctive appearance- let him know that Tarantulas had hung a cowbell around his neck. He giggled. In private, he loved the appearance of chokers- they made him feel cool, even sexy. So, now, he must look  _ really _ cool and sexy! He giggled again as Tarantulas fastened on a spaghetti-strap top for him, and then again as his rump was jiggled a bit to let him know to step into the bottoms.

“There. Don’t you feel better like that?”

Prowl twirled a bit, looking down. His aching tits and udder didn’t feel any better, and his udder still wasn’t covered up (if anything, it was  _ accentuated _ by the lingerie), but he did feel cute. He grabbed Tarantulas in a hug, pressing kisses to his lover’s fangs.

“I love it, Tara.”

Another cackle, more subdued this time. “Yes, I can tell.”

“Mmm,” Prowl lifted up his breasts, even more swollen than just a moment ago (and even in spite of their continued leaking). It ached, but in the best of ways. He bit his lip. “I want to stay like this forever.”

“You won’t always feel this  _ affectionate _ when you’re in this form, but we can talk about playing around with that when you’re feeling, er...smarter. Does that sound good?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Prowl took a few steps forwards. He was still biting his lips, but not out of pleasure. The swelling feeling had begun to feel burdensome, and his heavy gut was hard to hold up-  _ especially _ with it now encroaching on his udder. He felt too full, everywhere, especially in his chest. He tried to loosen the bra a bit, but Tarantulas batted his hands away, but it was no use. The bra was coming off whether he liked it or not.

Moaning, Prowl nearly fell to his knees, but Tarantulas was there to hold him up as his body gave one final ‘push’, the last big swell before Tarantulas’ serum had reached its apex. He whined and whimpered, arousal gnawing at him, but as much as he wished for his bottoms to fall off first, the bra burst off of his massive breasts with a marvelous tearing sound. Tarantulas chortled, a sort of ‘ _ oh ho ho? _ ’ noise of surprise, as if even he couldn’t have predicted that Prowl’s tits would grow that huge. Prowl was allowed to fall to his knees, his hands desperately trying to drain his beyond-G-cup breasts of the fluid within them.

After a few moments of Tarantulas aiding in milking Prowl, Prowl collapsed forwards, still not quite satisfied- but very,  _ very _ aware of his situation. His confusion left him, as his cognizance of what all had happened- and was still happening, really- caught up with him. Prowl scowled, but his hands didn’t leave his swollen tits.

“You didn’t think to give me a  _ warning _ before turning me into  **_this_ ** !?”

Tarantulas cleared his throat, also unwilling to let go of Prowl’s breasts.

“I  _ did _ offer to go over the side effects with you.”

After a grumbling murmur along the lines of ‘such a smartass’, Prowl shut his eyes, hands squeezing just a bit at his chest.

“Finish milking me, and we'll talk about doing this again.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://gunk.carrd.co/


End file.
